1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spray apparatus and, more particularly, to spray apparatus for controlling the size of droplets being sprayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,790, the inventor of which is the inventor herein, discloses quick disconnect nozzle apparatus which may be used with the apparatus of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,847, the inventor of which is also the inventor herein, discloses spray nozzle apparatus with multiple nozzles. The operator of the apparatus may select a nozzle to provide a particular pattern or a particular quantity of fluid being sprayed.
The apparatus of the present invention allows an operator to select both a quantity of fluid to be sprayed and a droplet size for the fluid.
Controlling a droplet size according to weather conditions at the time that an operator is spraying is important that drift characteristics vary according to droplet size and weather conditions, or specifically wind conditions. The larger the droplet size, the less drift in accordance with wind conditions. The apparatus of the present invention lets an operator control both the quantity of liquid being sprayed and the droplet size.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises spray apparatus with selectable quantity and droplet size capabilities. The droplet size is controlled by a chamber into which fluid flows and out of which the fluid flows. The apertures through which fluid flows into the chamber is offset from the aperture through which the fluid flows out of the chamber. The outlet aperture or orifice is larger than the inlet aperture or orifice, thus allowing for a reduction in pressure and accordingly an increase in droplet size. The chamber is referred to as a turbo chamber in that the liquid flowing into the chamber swirls in a turbine fashion prior to leaving the chamber. Illustratively, three nozzle sizes are shown and several quantity selectors are shown.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide new and useful liquid spray apparatus;
To provide new and useful spray apparatus having selectable droplet size capabilities;
To provide new and useful spray apparatus including selectable quantity and droplet size capabilities;
To provide new and useful spray apparatus having a turbo chamber to provide a drop in pressure of fluid to be sprayed;
To provide new and useful spray apparatus including a turbo chamber into which fluid flows and out of which fluid flows to a nozzle; and
To provide new and useful spray apparatus including a chamber having an inlet aperture or orifice offset from an outlet aperture or orifice.